


Space Robot Adventures

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: I love making song jokes.





	1. Now

121.

E-45 Cubed :Giant Spiders

These aren’t your normal spiders in your basement.

Think more like Aragog but not as friendly also not raised by a half giant either.

These things will devour you in a single bite.

122.

E-45Cubed :Giant Spiders

Leo-Business Consultant

Mick-Gravedigger

Sara-Ballet Dancer

Jax-Cook

Stein-Gardener

Lisa-Mortician

Rip-Framer

Ray-Builder

Jonah-Data Processor

Heywood-Firefighter

Kendra-Dog Trainer

Laurel-Bird Keeper

Barry-Aromatherapist

123.

Cauldrons

A whole place full of nothing but cauldrons.

But not a witch or black cat can be found.

It was very eerie to tell the truth.

The cauldrons were also full of something no one wanted to find out though.

124.

One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater

They had never seen anything like this and they’d seen a lot.

But at least they weren’t the purple people getting roasted then eaten by something from a children’s song.

 


	2. This Is What I See

125.

E-64:15th Century Wales:Mermaids

Leo-Mortician

Mick-Gardner

Sara-Aromatherapist

Jax-Framer

Stein-Cook

Rip-Firefighter

Ray-Business Consultant

Lisa-Builder

Jonah-PI

Heywood-Construction Worker

Kendra-Data Processor

Laurel-Ballet Dancer

Barry-Gravedigger

 

126.

E-64:15th Century Wales:Mermaids

“Unicorns,Leprechauns now mermaids what’s next” Leo asked.

Mermaids were kind of reclusive they didn’t show themselves to humans very often.

Lisa had managed to lure the mermaid out of her cave.

 

127.

Hell

How they got there they don’t even want to know.

They just wanted to know how to get out.

It’s like most people say hot with lots of flames everywhere.

Disembodied screams from seemingly nowhere and everywhere at once.

 

128.

Waterfalls

The sign they saw when they first entered said don’t go chasing waterfalls… you’ll get lost and die.

The whole place had waterfalls everywhere you looked.

Barry couldn’t run unless he wanted to be soaked.

This might be a good place to put enemies they could never escape.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making song jokes.


	3. Glow

 

129.

E-11Cubed :Lightning City

Lightning never strikes twice that’s what they say right.

They left Barry on the ship just in case the lightning might try to prove them wrong.

Apparently the lightning chases you and then strikes you.  

The city was so dangerous they had to be super careful or risk becoming beef jerky.

 

130.

E-11Cubed :Lightning City

Leo-Gardener

Mick-Priest

Sara-Gravedigger

Laurel-Framer

Barry-Mortician

Rip-Firefighter

Ray-Construction Worker

Heywood-Business Consultant

Kendra-Aromatherapist

Jax-Data Processor

Stein-Producer

Lisa-Ballet Dancer

Jonah-Builder

 

131.

Ducktape

Everything was made of ducktape.

Not a single brick or anything in sight just ducktape.

It looked like Mythbusters had been here.

No one could tell how sturdy this stuff really was being made of ducktape.

 

132.

Lamps

No one around just a bunch of creepy lamps.

This was a very weird place no one ever wanted to come back to again.

When it rains it’s even worse and scarier.

When a lamp died every lamp flicked in memory of it.

Another place to drop off enemies it seemed.   



	4. Done

133.

E-72 Cubed:Ice Age

The Ice Age began 2.6 Million years ago in the Pleistocene Epoch.

There have been five major ice ages Huronian(2.4-2.6 billion years ago in the early Proterozoic Eon),Cryogenian(850-630 million years ago),Andean-Saharan(460-420 million years ago during the late Ordovician and Silurian),Karoo(360-260 million years ago in South Africa during the Carboniferous and early Permian) and the current ice age which started 2.58 million years ago during the Pliocene.

Further divided ice ages are categorized by location and time like Riss(180,000-130,000 billion years ago) and Wurm(70,000-100,000 billion years ago).

 

134.

E-72 Cubed:Ice Age

Leo-Bricklayer

Mick-Data Processor

Sara-Optician

Ray-Auctioneer

Rip-Sailor

Kendra-Hypnotherapist

Jax-Decorator

Stein-Singer

Lisa-Police Officer

Jonah-Barber

Heywood-Driving Instructor

Laurel-Software Consultant

Barry-Priest

 

135.

Bees

“I hope nobody’s allergic to bees” Sara told them.

A place full of nothing but bees not the best place to land.

Put it this way you wouldn’t want to walk through the forest covered in honey unless you had a death wish.

 

136.

Confetti

A place where confetti rained down 24/7.

It was always a party there kinda strange.

At least there was always food and drinks for anyone that ever came also very strange

 


	5. Forgot

137.

E-13:The Clarks

An earth where they played nothing but The Clarks.

Could be a fun thing or eternal torture.

The record store plays Penny On The Floor on a constant loop.

Everyone left E-13 with Penny On The Floor stuck in their heads.

 

138.

E-13:The Clarks

Leo-Art Dealer

Mick-Police Consultant

Sara-Dentist

Ray-Dietician

Kendra-Kennel Worker

Rip-Crane Operator

Jax-Electrician

Stein-Mailman

Lisa-Historian

Jonah-Waiter

Heywood-Pharmacist

Laurel-Model

Barry-Art Critic

 

139.

China Dolls

This town was void of people except for streets and streets of china dolls.

With their china faces frozen and unblinking.

Kinda creepy and unnerving if you stare at them too long.

 

140.

Pirates

Pirates are not the best allies when they are trying to kill you.

Mick just had to challenge that guy who happened to be the captain.

After they didn't get killed they had to keep Mick from stealing their treasure and cannons.

 


	6. Number 6

141.

E-10 Cubed :Giant Sloths

Megalonychidae first appeared in the early Oligocene(35 Million years ago).

The earliest known North American Megalonychidae was Pilometantstes Propositus lived in the southern U.S. a million years ago.

Ground Sloths disappeared about 11,000 years ago.

 

142.

E-10 Cubed :Giant Sloths

Leo-Magician

Mick-IT Consultant

Sara-Data Professor

Rip-Vet

Kendra-Model

Ray-Preacher

Stein-Computer Programmer

Lisa-Electrician

Jax-Financial Advisor

Jonah-Taxi Driver

Heywood-Insurance Consultant

Laurel-Receptionist

Barry-Anthropologist

 

143.

Giant Hawks

Giant hawks really giant hawks.

Hawks the size of Godzilla with sharper claws.

Now they were giant Godzilla sized hawks that were frozen.

Another place to put on the never going there again list man that list was getting long.

 

144.

Heaven

It’s very white and goes on for miles and miles.

They landed and a bunch of dogs ran to greet knocking them over.

Guess the movie All Dogs Go To Heaven was right.

 


End file.
